


until eternity

by mioozz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AruAni, Comfort, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioozz/pseuds/mioozz
Summary: until eternity, until God welcomes us to heaven, until we go to hell together, and until the next life.the love they share, develops. getting married, and finally calling each other, "annie's" and "armin's".
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	until eternity

**Author's Note:**

> hey :) this is kinda like my valentine gift heehee.
> 
> add me on twitter!! - @/kirateenn
> 
> my writing is kind of bad since i am not that pro in it hshs, once again i wanted to feed my desperate ass.
> 
> enjoy reading ig!!

as the blond couple settled down, they both layed down on the grass, under the billion stars.

 _"babe, i'll love you forever."_ the man spoke.  
he could not think anything else but his lover's stunning face. the man was blushing hard. thinking, will this woman really be my future wife?.

 _"what are you saying? of course, i know that. and me, i'll love you until i die. until the next life and the next next one."_ she said, reminiscing each moment they spent together. from the beggining, until the end.

both have been through hardships, and they overcame each single one of it. the love they share will always win from any.

the blond man stood up, _"annie, stand up. "_  
he said. making his lover stand up, leaving her in confusion.

he was nervous. he was appreciating his future wife's beauty.

 _"annie. i've been wanting to do this for a while now. i know, this was the right time to do this and i had to._  
_annie, if you don't know how much i love you, i wanted to say, i love you so much. i want to see your smile that can easily melt my heart. your lovely face. your arms, that whenever i feel down, you are always there. your soft lips that i want to forever kiss on."_  
he said, with his heartbeat fast. annie was smiling, so happy to hear those words coming from him.

 _"i know that you are the one for me. i feel it. ever since, we would both make each other feel wanted and loved._ " those words were what annie wanted to hear. she started tearing up. her tears kept falling rapidly.

 _"if you chose me as your man, i would make sure your health,safety would come first. i would ensure that you, will have a shelter where me and you can stay. our future family, i can only imagine how happy we would be."_ armin held annie's hands while saying.

he kneeled down, and grabbed the small box he kept in his tiny pocket. _"annie, i don't want to sound too formal_." he chuckled. annie was mesmerized by the blue eyes that kept looking at her.

 _"annie, i will love you forever and always, do you allow me to be your man always and forever until eternity? until God takes the both of us? or when we go to hell together?_ " armin started tearing up too.

 ** _"yes. yes. yes."_ **annie's response. armin took annie's ring finger and placed the ring with a heart. armin took annie by the waist, and kissed her soft lips. hugging each other, as both were crying from tears of joy. their lips touched once again.

 _"you will always love me forever, right armin?"_ annie spoke. smiling, looking at the man she chose for the rest of her life. ** _"always,forever until eternity, my love."_** armin answered.

  
**_until eternity, until god will welcome us to heaven, until we will go to hell together, until the next life and the next ones._ **


End file.
